


Intimacy

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Pwp with Kaito.
Relationships: Tenjou Kaito/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is some tame, vanilla sex for Kaito. That's pretty much it. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy

"Ahh, Kaito~" you moaned softly.

His name rolled off your tongue like a sweet melody, causing Kaito's spine to curl as his body blossomed with warmth. His fingers dug into your thighs as he pulled you snug against him, his hips snapping into you at a steady pace. You could feel him pulsing inside of you, his cock brushing up against all your sensitive spots. The action caused you to moan again, your mouth coming slightly ajar as the pleasure made your body prickle with heat. He buried his nose in the crook of your neck, the scent of sex and perfume filling his lungs as he took a deep breath. It was intoxicating and no matter how much he had of you, it never seemed to be enough. 

Kaito was making you burn up from the inside, liquid fire coursing through your veins that made your breath sway. Pressure was steadily building in the pit of your stomach, slowly winding tighter with each passing moment. Your nails scratched his scalp, causing a long moan to fall from his parted lips. The sound made your body tingle and you repeated your actions, the moan he gave boarding on a snarl. His hips stuttered and without warning, he came to a complete stop.

He suddenly grabbed a hold of both your wrists, pinning them down beside your head. You stared at him in shock, your body growing still as you gazed into piercing blue eyes. Your heart fluttered inside your chest as his stare penetrated through your soul. You were both completely silent as you regarded one another. You thought you might have accidentally pulled his hair too hard and hurt him. But the longer you stared at his flushed face, you realised what he was trying to convey. If you had kept that up, he wouldn't have been able to last any longer.

"Sorry" you murmured under your breath.

Heat crept onto your face when you apologised. He wasn’t looking for an apology yet you still felt the need to provide one. A smirk slowly settled onto Kaito's lips as he regained his composure. He slipped his hands into yours, intertwining your fingers together. He leaned forward, lips barely ghosting over yours as he spoke. 

"You’re cute when you get flustered."

His breath was hot as it fanned over your face, causing your cheeks to burn hotter. He gained the upper hand and caught your lips in a searing kiss before you could respond. You moaned in wanton, lips parting to let his eager tongue slip inside your mouth and explore. You shivered when your tongues touched, heated moans and kisses exchanged in the passionate embrace. 

Kaito pushed forward, his pelvis bumping and rubbing sensually against your sensitive clit. The movement caused a spark of electricity to shoot through your body, causing your back to arch off the mattress. Your pussy twitched and clenched around him; your body desperate for more friction. He started to move again, driving his cock deeper into your wet and aching core. You had to break from the kiss as his name fell from your lips again in bliss. You tipped your head back as you moaned, your eyes fluttering as heat burned deep inside you. Kaito let his tongue trace against the sensitive pulse in your neck. He could feel it jumping beneath his lips as he kissed and suckled on your skin, teeth scraping against your throat to leave behind a trail of marks. 

"Kaito" you mewled.

He let go of your hands, slipping his own hands down to your legs to take up their previous position. He lifted one of your legs high over his back, allowing his cock to sink even deeper into you. You cried out with pleasure, your toes curling as you felt him brush up against your sweet spot. The louder you screamed for him, the harder and erratic his thrusts became. The bed was starting to shake and you were trembling with it. The coil in the pit of your gut was taut, threatening to snap at any moment. Kaito could feel how close you were as your slick walls starting to become tight around him, trying to pull him deeper. He groaned under his breath, almost cursing at how unbelievably good you felt.

"I-I can't hold on much longer" he grunted.

Your tongue darted over your dry lips as you exhaled heavy breaths. You reached for Kaito's face, cupping his cheeks in the palm of your hands. You guided him closer, foreheads almost touching as you stared into his eyes.

"Neither can I" you panted.

Kaito groaned again, tilting his head so he could kiss your palm. "Please, come with me."

You nodded your head frantically. "I'm with you, Kaito."

His lips descended upon you, teeth bumping into your lips in a sloppy kiss. You buried your fingers in his hair, rutting against him desperately as you reached your limit. You moaned into each other's mouths, swallowing moans and passionate cries of ecstasy as you climaxed together. You shuddered with rapture, your body convulsing as you felt his hot seed spill deep inside of you. Kaito groaned in the back of his throat, his hips shaking as your body clenched and pulsed around his throbbing cock. The pleasure that drenched his body was almost indescribable.

You both collapsed against the bed in a mess of tangled limbs. Your breathing was heavy and your heart was beating so hard against your ribs you feared they may actually break. The heat you created between you was pleasant and you were reluctant to part from your lover. He didn't want to part from you either as he wrapped his arms around your torso, pulling your bodies flush against each other. You slipped your fingers through Kaito's hair, massaging his scalp as your other hand rubbed soothing circles into his back. Kaito hummed with content, burying his face against your neck and leaving behind wet kisses. When your heartbeat had finally started to calm down you decided to speak.

"We should probably have a shower" you mused.

Kaito's nose brushed against your throat, his arms briefly squeezing your waist as his grip became tight.

"Not right now."

You couldn't help but giggle softly. He was practically boneless against you. You had never seen him this relaxed before. Sometimes it could be a challenge to get him to loosen up a little. You understood that he shouldered a lot of burden. But he refused to realise that sometimes that weight could crush him. Kaito lifted his head at your laughter, raising a single brow in question.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

You waved your hand dismissively as you cleared your throat.

"I'm sorry. I've just never seen you so relaxed before."

A smile settled onto his lips as he brushed a few damp strands of hair out of your face. 

"It's easy, in your company."

You smiled widely in response, your cheeks heating up with warmth. Your hands cupped his face as you brushed your nose against his.

"Aww I love you too, Kaito" you cooed.

Your sweet affection never failed to bring colour to his cheeks. 


End file.
